The technical field of the present invention relates to wellbore cleaning. More particularly, the technical field of the present invention relates to sealing means for debris chambers of a debris extraction tool and a method for dismantling and handling a debris extraction tool using such sealing means.
In recent years, attention has been given to the use of debris extraction tools for wellbore cleaning. GB 2441246B discloses a device and method for retrieving debris from a well using a venturi debris extraction tool and may be useful background art for understanding the present invention. Venturi debris extraction tools are used to create a downhole ‘reverse circulation’ path to encourage loose debris to be drawn into a collecting chamber. This chamber may be long and requires to be dismantled when pulled from the well. The chamber often contains heavy brine which is considered hazardous on skin contact. A system and/or method for dismantling a debris extraction tool and handle its collecting chamber which would isolate this brine and avoid any skin contact would be advantageous.
In view of the prior art discussed above, there is a need to avoid unwanted fluid (brine) spillage from a of debris extraction tool. This would allow for a cleaner environment and compliance with any regulations in this regard. A further need is to be able to empty the debris extraction tool in a safe and controlled manner.
Additionally, it is desirable to avoid the cumbersome arrangements from a technical and/or economical point of view. Further, it would be an advantage to find a safe and convenient way to handle and lift debris chambers.